dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mentor and Student
Plot Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan Caliburn again and proceeds to pummel him with quick punches and kicks as Atla is unable to respond in time to each attack. Vegeta tells Dial to stay out of the way as he continues the fight. As Vegeta easily overwhelms and pummels him causing Atla to become enraged and begins pumping up even further causing him to become giant in appearance. Thanks to his Giant Atla form; he is able to keep up with Vegeta's new form and even match his power. He uses his Temporal Fists once again which age his armour into dust while Vegeta only receives bruises from Atla's physical attacks. Atla kicks Vegeta through the mountain which in turn cause it to collapse onto the Saiyan Prince's legs causing him to become stuck. Atla uses Ultra Senescene Flash on Vegeta and engulfs the Saiyan's torso while sparing his lower half. The ground around is reduced to dust from the attack allow Vegeta to become free and proceeds to kick Atla in the head sending him crashing into the ground. The proceed to clash with one another throughout the wasteland and causes the area to break apart as a result of the clashes. Mountains topple, large fissures form and the animals begin to flee as the desert is mostly untouched until several sinkholes begin to form. Lava vents begin to form around the cracks as the others realise that their battle is doing extensive damage to the planet and if they continue - the battle could destroy the whole planet. The Grand Minister arrives and uses his powers to prevent further damages to Earth's rigid mantle as he acknowledges that Grandpara and Mechikabura was a mistake and it should be his duty to help stop Atla. Vegeta notices the damage their battle is causing and decides to prepare to end it as Dial stands up as he powers down to his True Form and powers up to his Super Emerald form. He begins to prepare charging his Final Flash as Vegeta continues to pummel Atla as he senses his student and realises his intent. Vegeta continues to distract him to allow Dial to charge his attack as True Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Kakarot arrives and kicks Atla into the ground in order to give him time to charge his Arcane God Final Flash as Xeno Kakarot takes over the fight to give them time. Xeno Kakarot and Atla clash with one another, but the Saiyan warrior is knocked to the ground as Xeno Bardock and Xeno Raditz try to attack, but is kicked away into a mountain. Qurita and Hyotan are easily swatted away into a mountain as Hit: GT powers up and proceed to use Time-Skip, but Atla picks up by the neck as Dial urges Hit: GT to move. He manages to break free with his Assassin's Infinity Cannon as the two fire their Final Flash at him as Atla declare his going to destroy his with his next attack and uses Senescene Shot. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) vs. Atla (Pump-Up/Giant Atla) *Xeno Kakarot (True Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 4) & Xeno Raditz (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Atla (Giant Atla) *Qurita (Super Saiyan) & Hyotan (Super Saiyan) vs. Atla (Giant Atla) *Hit: GT (Slayer's Awakening) vs. Atla (Giant Atla) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) & Dial (Super Emerald) vs. Atla (Giant Atla) Category:Fanga